callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
F.N.G.
F.N.G. is the first level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, or in other words the training mission for Call of Duty 4. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics. It also introduces two of the game's major characters. Plot This is the first mission, where you are Soap. You go to an area belonging to the SAS and begin your training with Gaz. Gaz teaches you how to shoot, shoot while aiming, shoot from the hip, shooting through cover, transferring your aim, using a sidearm and using your knife. You then get to meet Captain Price and other members of his team and they instruct you to do the CQB test. The CQB test is a fake "cargo ship", based on the ship you infiltrate in the next mission, Crew Expendable. Walkthrough First, grab the rifle off the table, its location -- like all objectives in CoD -- is indicated by a yellow circle on your compass. Notice that the yellow circle will show your distance from the objective, which you can use to determine the correct path to the objective. After grabbing a weapon, you'll go through a series of exercises teaching you the basics of shooting: shooting while aiming, shooting from the hip, shooting through cover, transferring your aim, using a sidearm, and using your knife. The training teaches you the basics of aiming and shooting through cover. After knifing the watermelon, it's time to move on. Head west to the yellow objective marker and meet your new squad. Take the CQB test after the brief introduction to your new squad. Essentially, it will be up to you to run through a fake "cargo ship," completing all the objectives in less than sixty seconds. First, climb the ladder and grab the MP5 and flashbangs at the top of the platform. To start the test you have to rope down to the deck. Now that the test has begun, shoot all the targets as they pop up at position one. Follow the red arrows and go to position two, where you'll shoot a target at the bottom of the stairs. Proceed down the stairs to position three. This position requires you to throw a flashbang through the door before you go in and kill the targets that make up position four. The next two positions reverse what you just did. As you enter the room for position five, two targets will pop up; shoot them and then throw a flashbang through the door at position six. After throwing the flashbang, you'll have to kill the final two targets in the room. Once all the targets have been neutralized, you'll be prompted to go to the final position. Press down on the Left Stick to activate your sprint. After finishing up the exercise you can either do it again -- for a better rating -- or you can head to the yellow objective on your compass to start the next mission. This exercise is only for suggesting a difficulty level but the suggested level is not set in concrete, there is an advantage to beating the top time of 19 seconds in that you get an achievement, but if you aren't one playing for gamerscore just take your time and get on with the game. Once you've had enough of the exercise, proceed to the monitors that your squad is standing by, prompting you to pick your skill level and start the game. NOTE: For those of you that are interested in the achievement points for getting through in under 20 seconds here's some helpful hints. First, accuracy is the key by getting near 100%; 3 seconds will be shaved off your time. Also, right after you "kill" the two guys in section four, you will no doubt be getting low on ammo and the costly time of reloading is detrimental to your time. So make sure you quickly switch to your pistol, knife the two at section five, and shoot the two at section six, making sure you sprint the entire time only stopping to fire some well placed shots. For position one, you can shoot the targets immediately after you come off the rope instead of running to the position one window. Doing this is faster, because two of the targets are lined up one behind the other. After hitting all three, run asap down the stairs and knife the target at two (bottom of stairs). Tips *On the CQB test, instead of reloading, switch to your sidearm and use it on the next sections. Knifing is also a good tip if you can do it fast. *When you have roped down, don't move forward to the window. Just shoot as many as you can from where you are as there is one target straight behind another from that angle. *Make sure to sprint when possible. *Before you slide down with the rope, reload your pistol and use it for the rest of the training, you should have enough ammunition and it's pretty accurate. *Using the G36C may also be beneficial as it has a red dot sight, unlike the MP5, though you will aim slower while aiming down the sight. To use it for the course, pick it up from the table after the rope glows gold. Xbox 360 Achievements *'Earn a Winged Dagger' is earned when you complete this mission. This is obviously referring to the SAS Capbadge. *'New Squad Record' is earned if you complete the CQB test in less than 20 seconds. Trivia *When the mission starts there is an SAS working on the computer in the armory; inside the armory is every single weapon model in the game, including variants of the M21 and M4 Carbine, as well as various special weapons such as the minigun and the javelin. There are also some weapons not available in the campaign, such as the M14. The only gun not seen is the MP44. This is also the only place you can see an AK-74u with a grenade launcher. *The SAS working on the computer in the armory is named Lootz. Loot is term referring to stolen wealth or matierials, usually during war time. It is also used to describe items obtained in MMORPGs. *FNG is an acronym used among military personnel to describe newcomers to a squad or unit. It stands for Fucking New Guy. *Oddly, Captain Price and the rest of the unit don't mind if you shoot the observation TVs, even if they're watching them. *Many people believe there is a hidden Easter Egg, and there is a small one at the beginning. Just as Gaz tells you to pick up a rifle, crouch down in front of the door to the armory (to your left) there should be a coffee mug with a picture of a person (most likely an I.W. team member) smiling and wearing a large fur hat, a similar mug can be found next to Captain Price on a table close to the T.V.'s. Also, if you push Mac off his platform, once you push him down the stairs he will run back up on a different set of "invisible" stairs. If you go to the south when walking to the warehouse you will see a demolitions course. In the truck parked right beside the entrance to the obstacle course, you can see some frag grenades and an M16A4 equipped with a grenade launcher. These weapons cannot be picked up but are easily identifiable. There is an obstacle course which you can take. First, you must jump/duck a couple of logs, then you must duck under barbed wire, then you must run in and out of poles sticking out of the ground, all of this is from the original version of F.N.G. In the original version the player had to use the M16A4s grenade launcher and grenades to blow up rooms in a small concrete building. As for the obstacle course, in the original version the player would have to run the course with the other SAS men while getting yelled at by Mac who is standing on the bug wooden platform with via a bullhorn. *The SAS you encounter as soon as you climb the ladder is named Lovejoy. *Even if you get 20 seconds for the CQB test, it will still say you beat Gaz and will give you the achievement. *In the original F.N.G. version you actually had to use the obstacle course (similar to the DS version) and the shooting range but they have cut it short. Video Here. The entire obstacle court, along with NPC's running it, can be unlocked via a mod-file in the PC version. *If you knife the watermelon quick enough, you will see the door open magically where you have to go next. Also if you watch the area where it spawns you can watch it spawn if you pick up the gun while watching it. *Even though the level takes place in England, the steering wheels in the cars are on the left side instead of the right. They also have Russian number plates. *After you climb up the ladder, it is possible to push Lovejoy off the platform. He will not die, instead he will still be standing in the same position he was in before you push him. *You can easily beat Gaz's time or even better if you use the "timescale" command if console is enabled, only for pc. *It is found there is a glitch that has Captain Price stand next to his M4A1 SOPMOD instead of holding it in his hands, which is oddly floating in the air, if you quickly climb up the ladder and jump off at Price's head before they finish talking. *By using the no-clip cheat, you can see that Lootz is looking at an enemy intel laptop. *If you fail or pretend to fail the CQB test, Captain Price will have some insulting comments like: " Too slow, maybe it's a mistake that they let you pass the obstacle course." *Strangley, when you first meet Captain Price you hear the voice of Gaz telling him to go easy on you but, Gaz is still in the original warehouse. *This is the only level where you have to use(pick up at least) an MP5N unsuppressed. *The story in this level depicts Soap's first day in the regiment, yet after just one training exercise he is ready to take part in an operation, this would never happen *There is a mortar from Call of Duty 2 near the empty building *There are two soldiers with Gaz' voice, one in the firing range, the other at the boat setup course, there are many reasons for this A) Mistake by Infinity Ward B) An Easter Egg for Mile High Club C) In the uncut version of the level, Soap has to do a training exercise between the firing range and meeting Cpt. Price in this time Gaz has probably got changed although IW failed to notice this and forgot to remove him Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels